Dark Days
by BethBoop
Summary: Klaine and the Warblers skip school and go swimming. It turns into a disaster when Kurt nearly drowns due to his appendix bursting. Much better than summary I promise!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HI! So this is what happens at 1:30am when I should be either asleep or studying for my final tomorrow. I come up with an idea for a very angsty story and decide to write it. :D

So yeah... this is that story. I have never written anything this angsty before so it'll be just as interesting for me as it will be for you. :)

If anyone wants to see updates on this story...you can follow my tumblr. It's on my profile. That is not my personal tumblr but one for writing. I have seen other people liveblog writing so I started this tumblr for that and my other story I am writing right now.

Sorry...super long AN!

I hope you enjoy the starting of this story and I love reviews...constructive criticism is great!

**Disclaimer: I own none of Glee or the Warblers.**

(also, this is my first time not writing fanfiction in 1st person so forgive any mistakes I make)

* * *

><p>"This is bliss."<p>

"What is?"

"Being here. With you Blaine. Renting out this beach with the Warblers and them just leaving us alone to lie here in the sun." Kurt rolled onto his side on the towel he was laying on to look at his boyfriend. Blaine had his eyes closed against the sun but he moved his hand so that he could grab Kurt's hand and give it a squeeze.

"And the fact that we are all skipping school right now? Me, you, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David? And you know how much trouble we are going to get into?" Blaine asked.

"I've never gotten into trouble from school before. I'll be fine so I am not worried about that." Kurt replied.

"And you have no concern for your boyfriend possibly getting into trouble?" Blaine's eyes opened and he rolled onto his side so he could look Kurt square in the face.

"Oh please Blaine. Dalton loves you, you are the lead Warbler and sectionals are next week. You can't possibly get into trouble." Kurt looked out towards the water where the other four boys were splashing around and yelling. "Them on the other hand…I'm a little more concerned for."

"They were the ones who decided to do this. I wouldn't be worried about them." Blaine replied and Kurt looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Kurt, their parents are all big funders of Dalton, I seriously doubt they will get into trouble."

"Hey you two lovebirds get in here and swim!" Nick called. Blaine and Kurt both looked around at the other boys, all looking at them and then at each other.

"I'm fine." Blaine called back.

"I'm coming." Kurt called and looked at Blaine grinning.

"Are you sure? You said earlier that your stomach was hurting you." Blaine said, his face looking anxious as he looked at Kurt.

"I'm fine now. I'm feeling the water." Kurt said.

"And once again Kurt, you zigged when I thought you would zag. I'm still staying here. I'm going to enjoy the sun." Blaine replied.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? You are coming in?" Wes looked surprised as Kurt made his way over to them.<p>

"Yes." Kurt replied.

"And Blaine is over there being as lazy as usual." Jeff commented, looking at the figure laying on the beach.

"So, we were thinking of swimming out to that buoy and back? It's not that far. You up for that Kurt?" David asked Kurt who nodded.

"Okay, ready get go…" Nick took off and the others all followed.

"You didn't say it was a race!" Kurt cried before taking off after them.

Kurt soon realized something was wrong when he started struggling to breath. His side was absolutely killing him but he didn't want to let the others know. He reached the buoy and grabbed a hold of it, waiting for Jeff to reach them, taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" David asked, noticing Kurt's slightly panicked expression and the deep breaths he was trying to take.

"Just a little winded." Kurt replied. Each breath he tried to take was getting worse than the last one.

"Shall we swim back then?" Jeff said eagerly as he came over to them as Nick took a hold of the buoy.

"Do I not even get a break?" Nick panted.

"Nope. Took you forever to get here and we are all okay to go now." Jeff said grinning. He started to swim back to the beach and Nick followed him after a few groans. Wes followed them and David turned to Kurt.

"Are you okay? We can wait a few more minutes before we swim back." David said, concern showing on his face.

"No, I'm fine. I can swim back. It's not that far." Kurt let go of the buoy and started swimming. David started behind him and soon ended up in front, occasionally looking back at Kurt.

Kurt was halfway back to the beach when suddenly the pain in his side got intense. He tried to call for Blaine but the breath got caught in his throat. He knew he needed to alert someone of what was happening and he gathered all of his breath before calling out to his boyfriend.

"BLAINE!" Kurt cried out as he went under the water for the first time fighting against the pain in his side that was making it hard to even catch a breath

* * *

><p>Blaine stood on the beach watching as the other boys all started to come in. He could see Kurt at the back of the pack, his hair disheveled and his face lit up with joy. <em>This makes skipping and running the risk of getting into trouble so much better. <em>His Kurt was alive and happy and it made Blaine's heart swell with joy that he was like this for once. There had been far too much hurt in Kurt's life recently and Blaine was happy to be a source of joy for the boy that he loved so much.

"He looks happy for once." Blaine was suddenly aware of another person by the side of him. He looked round and saw Wes and Jeff both standing next to him, towels rubbing their hair dry.

"Happier than I've seen him in a while." Jeff said. "Maybe we should skip more often."

"And risk the trouble we are now about to get into often? I don't think so." Nick said as he also came over to watch Kurt who was still in the water with David. Blaine was starting at him when he realized something was wrong. Kurt had completely stopped swimming and a pained expression had come over his face.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Wes called, clearly having noticed the look as well.

"David, turn around and make sure Kurt is okay!" Jeff called to David who was just reaching the beach. David turned around and immediately started to swim back to Kurt.

As Blaine watched, Kurt suddenly called out his name and then went under the water. Blaine was running towards the water in an instant, aware that the other guys were beside him based on the sand that was hitting my legs. Blaine reached the water and started swimming, as fast as he possibly could.

"Kurt! Hold on, we're coming!" He called, starting to panic as he saw Kurt go under another two times and then another time, not surfacing again. "HOLD ON! Kurt, HOLD ON!" He called again coughing and choking on the water he was inhaling each time he called. Blaine was aware that David had reached where Kurt had gone under and was diving down, trying to find him in the murky water. Blaine stopped his swimming and treaded water for a few moments, trying to clear his lungs of the water and get his breath back.

David surfaced again and this time he pulled Kurt back up with him. Blaine felt his heart drop when he could see Kurt's face was pale and his eyes were closed. "Kurt…" He said lurching forward and David shoved him back.

"Just get back to the beach." David said in a serious tone. He started swimming, pulling Kurt with him, and making sure to keep his head above the water. Blaine remained where he was for a few moments, staring in shock at the retreating back of David before a splash of water in his face surprised him.

"Dude, swim. We have to get back to the beach, now." Wes was beside Blaine and looking into his face. Blaine nodded and started to swim back. The swim back felt like the longest swim of his life but he kept his eyes locked on the limp figure of Kurt being dragged by David in front of him, ignoring the pain in his chest from the swimming.

Upon reaching the sand, Blaine threw himself over at Kurt who was laying limp, sand sticking to bare arms and chest. A chest that was barely moving, barely rising up and down.

"Blaine, unless you know CPR, move." Wes said from behind him. Blaine turned around and seeing the look on Wes' face, decided not to argue. He moved out of the way, grabbing Kurt's hand and watching as Blaine started CPR. Staring into Kurt's blank face, Blaine was vaguely aware of Nick talking into the phone.

"We need an ambulance. One of our friends suffered a cramp in the water and he isn't breathing now." Nick waited a few moments, listening to the other person on the other end of the line before responding to whatever they said.

"Less than 3 minutes. Someone in performing CPR right now." Nick waited again before responding. The conversation went out of Blaine's mind as he focused instead of looking at Kurt's face, occasionally blocked by Wes performing the CPR.

"Dammit Kurt. Wake up." Wes said in between performing.

"Wes! Why isn't it working?" Blaine asked after 3 more minutes of seeing a very silent Kurt.

"I don't know." Wes cried. He was out of breath from sharing his breath with Kurt and it was clear to Blaine that deep breaths were starting to become an issue.

"Dude, don't make yourself pass out. We could really do without that right now." David said as he looked at Wes' pale face and labored breathing.

"Kurt…Kurt Please. Please wake up. Please start breathing. I need you to wake up. Kurt Please!" Blaine's voice was coming out in hysterics as he stroked Kurt's face as gently as he could with his shaking hand. Blaine was suddenly aware of the sirens that were coming closer and Nick and Jeff getting up to go and meet the ambulance. They returned a few minutes later with who Blaine assumed to be the paramedics following them carrying a stretcher. Blaine wasn't aware that they were next to him until he felt David pulling on his arm and unhooking his hand from Kurt's.

"Blaine, back up and let them do what they need to do."

"Someone give me a towel right now." A paramedic instructed. Blaine silently reached over and grabbed his towel and handed it over to the paramedic who started to rub Kurt's chest.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"We have to shock him. Can't do that when he is wet." The paramedic responded. She rubbed Kurt's chest for a few more moments before nodding to another paramedic who was holding a defibrillator. The paramedic took the paddles and prepared to shock Kurt. When she shocked the first time, Blaine jumped when Kurt's body jumped and then lay still.

"Try again." The paramedic said after checking to see if there was a pulse.

"Again? Why?" Blaine cried before he could stop himself. That was his Kurt, his boyfriend, lying on the sand before him, his boyfriend who had no pulse. He was aware of both David and Wes' arms holding onto him, holding him back from jumping on the paramedics or Kurt.

"Try again." The paramedic ignored Blaine's question and shocked Kurt again. Blaine cried out against his will as he saw Kurt's body jump again.

"Is there a pulse?" Jeff asked as the paramedic's fingers went to Kurt's neck. She gave a sigh of relief.

"There is one. It's weak but it's there." She stood up and motioned to the other paramedics. "Lets go. Stretcher now."

Blaine could only watch helplessly as Kurt was placed on a stretcher, restraints across his forehead, shoulders, chest and legs to keep him in place. The stretcher was lifted and the paramedics started to hurry across the sand to where the ambulance was. Wes and David pulled Blaine to his feet and they took off after the ambulance while Nick and Jeff hurriedly grabbed all of the belongings.

"Blaine. Go. Go with them." Wes was shoving Blaine in front of him as the doors to the ambulance were closing.

"Get in son." One of the paramedics motioned to Blaine to join him in the ambulance. Nick hurriedly shoved a shirt in Blaine's hand and Blaine looked down at it. His mind had shut down and he wasn't fully registering what had just occurred in the past 15 minutes.

"Blaine! What is wrong with you? GO!" David shoved Blaine and it was enough to wake Blaine up a little. Shirt in hand, he got into the ambulance, sitting down near Kurt's head and grabbing the limp hand. The doors shut behind him and the ambulance took off, sirens blaring. Holding onto Kurt's hand made Blaine feel so helpless, helpless that he hadn't been able to help Kurt at all. He was suddenly aware that one of the paramedics had her hands on Kurt's stomach and was looking worried and confused at the same time.

"What?" He asked. The first words coming out of his mouth since Kurt went under that weren't begging.

"His stomach shouldn't look like it does. " The paramedic replied.

"What?" Blaine asked, once again not fully comprehending what was happening.

"Something else is going on here besides the near drowning." The paramedic replied.

"What do you mean?" Blaine cried out, his hand instinctively tightening around Kurt's limp one.

"Did he complain at all about a stomachache or anything?"

"I don't know! I was paying attention to the fact that he was drowning!" Blaine snapped back.

"Son…" The paramedic sighed. Blaine thought back a little before responding.

"He mentioned earlier that his stomach was hurting a little." Blaine replied. "I mentioned it again and he said it was fine. That was right before he went into the water. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I think his appendix may have burst." The paramedic replied softly and Blaine cried out, tears starting to pour down his face.

"What does that mean? Surgery?" Blaine asked.

"Usually it does, but usually we don't have to factor in the fact that the person stopped breathing from almost drowning. And when a person's appendix bursts, it isn't a good thing. It can make them very sick." The paramedic replied.

Blaine was aware that he was sobbing, the tears pouring down his face as he grasped Kurt's hand. The paramedic was looking at his sympathetically as she checked on Kurt's pulse again, checking the oxygen mask that was currently over Kurt's nose and mouth.

"He's strong though. He responded quickly, he's going to be okay." One of the other paramedics was saying but Blaine was beyond listening at this point. He could only look at Kurt's slack face and wonder if Kurt was going to make it through.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First things first...thank you ALL so much for the insane amount of notifications I got for this story! It blew me away!

And you can always follow my Tumblr. :) I have some people there now.

I hope you enjoy this chapter...i'm already a bit of the way through the next one so it should be up soon!

**Disclaimer: I own none of Glee, ND or Warblers.**

* * *

><p>"Is there anyone that we can talk to?"<p>

"Why can't you just tell me?" Blaine demanded. He was very aware that the doctor was getting very annoyed with him but Blaine didn't care. His feelings had come back very strongly after he had seen Kurt get wheeled through into the ER and he wanted answers more than anything. Blaine was sure that he was still running on adrenaline and shock which was the reason that he hadn't fully and completely broken down.

"Because you are not a family member and you are not 18." The doctor said in what was supposed to be a patient tone.

"I don't care. He's my boyfriend." Blaine knew he was pushing it and just being Kurt's boyfriend would get him nowhere but he was still trying.

"Please Blaine, do you have any contact numbers for Kurt's family members? We need to contact them, or you can if you would like." The doctor said and Blaine sighed.

"I have his dad's phone number. I can call him and explain?" Blaine suggested.

"Sounds good. I need to get back to Kurt but I will be back later. I hope his parents will be here by then because I cannot tell you anything Blaine."

The doctor walked off, leaving Blaine grumbling as he pulled out his phone. Realizing what he was about to do, he stared at his phone. He was about to call Burt, telling him that his son was in the hospital in critical condition and that this had happened when he was supposed to be at school and not in the hospital.

"I guess I just have to do this." He mumbled to himself as he dialed Burt's cellphone.

"Burt Hummel speaking?"

"Hi Mr. Hummel, this is Blaine."

"How many times have I told you to call me Burt Blaine? Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"There's sort of an issue."

"What's wrong? Where's Kurt? Is he okay?"

"No." Blaine replied and that was when the real tears hit. He started to sob over the phone, sobs racking his entire body. He was vaguely aware of Burt trying to get him to talk but Blaine couldn't catch his breath enough to speak. The phone dropped onto the floor as he himself sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands. He was aware that there were other voices around him but he didn't recognize them until one directly spoke to him.

"Blaine, who are you talking to?"

"Kurt's dad." Blaine responded to David's question.

"Just let it out." Wes' voice said as someone put their hand on Blaine's shoulder.

And let it out Blaine did. He cried for about 10 more minutes before he finally lifted his head up. When he did, he could see the other Warblers who had been at the beach with him. David was just hanging up the phone looking at him, Wes was the one with his hand on Blaine's shoulder and Jeff and Nick were sitting on the floor beside Wes.

"Explained things to his dad. He said he'll be here soon." David said putting the phone out for Blaine to take.

"Did you tell him how it was my fault?" Blaine asked, feeling miserable. The other four all looked at him.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"It's my fault. He had mentioned that his stomach hurt and I still let him go into that water. I didn't stop him." Blaine replied. He started at a spot on the floor, not looking at the other four.

"Blaine!" Wes snapped and Blaine looked up. "There is no way that it is your fault. We know Kurt; he wouldn't have let a small stomachache stop him."

"If it's anyone's fault Blaine, it's mine." David said plopping himself onto the ground. "I could tell that he was off when we were at the buoy and I didn't stop him from going back. And then I swam in front of him, instead of behind him. I could have gotten to him quicker."

"Okay, this is going to turn into a game of "Who is more at fault" here so let's stop right now. There is no one at fault." Nick said quickly. "We could all say that we could have done something else quicker or better. This wasn't anyone's fault, this was an accident. Accidents happen."

"I was completely unhelpful though." Blaine said. He was so angry at himself for not doing anything and now he couldn't stop his feelings from coming out.

"Now what do you mean?" Jeff asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I did nothing on that beach. Wes performed CPR; David was the one to get him out of the water, Nick called 9-1-1 and he and Jeff got the paramedics over to us. I basically sat there like a lemon, doing nothing but beg." Blaine said.

"Enough Blaine. Would you please stop blaming yourself for this? You were in shock on the beach and we get that. Luckily we are all prepared for your complete unhelpful nature." Jeff said.

Blaine looked up, new tears forming in his eyes.

"That was a joke Blaine." Jeff sighed.

"Blaine, you need to stop though. Jeff is right, you were in shock. The day turned from such a happy day to almost tragic in about 5 minutes. I think all of us were in shock at some point and then running on adrenaline." David said.

"I broke down in the car on the way over here." Nick stated.

"What did they say? Were you told anything? As to why he suddenly got a cramp there?" Wes asked and Blaine broke down into a new round of tears.

"Is it that bad?" Jeff asked, his voice sounding extremely worried.

"Appendix burst." Blaine managed to get out between sobs.

"His appendix burst? Is that why his stomach was hurting?" David asked. Blaine nodded as the tears continued to pour down his face.

"They do surgery for that right?" Jeff asked.

"Paramedic-said-said-it-was-com-complicated with him-near-nearly-dying." Blaine said between gasps of air.

"Blaine, you need to calm down. I know you are upset and probably coming off the adrenaline high right now but you need to calm down. I'm afraid a nurse will come over here with a sedative and we really don't want that and neither do you." Wes said. Blaine looked at his face and saw that Wes looked absolutely alarmed at the state that Blaine was in right now.

"Kurt Hummel. We're his parents." A familiar voice made Blaine look up. He could see Kurt's dad and step-mom standing at the receptionist desk.

"Burt." Blaine called and the man looked around, his face concerned and growing more concerned when he saw the five boys sitting on the ground, Blaine's face tear-stained and puffy. He strode over to Blaine, Carole following.

"What happened?" He demanded, getting so close to Blaine's face that Blaine actually flinched back.

"Burt. Nicer words. You're scaring him." Carole said softly.

"I want to know what happened. You are supposed to be at school, in class, and I get a phone call from you which you then proceed to break down on and I talk to someone I don't actually know."

"That would be me." David said.

"Blaine, why were you skipping school and what happened?" Carole asked more softly than Burt had. She reached over and stroked Blaine's cheek, the gesture almost enough to start Blaine off again.

"We went to the beach that we rented out. It was a stupid decision but we did it anyways. Everything was fine except Kurt had complained once about his stomach hurting. He and I were on the beach and then he went into the water. I asked him about his stomach and he said it was fine." Blaine stopped to take a breath and before he could start again, David started.

"We were racing out to a buoy a little ways out. He seemed really puffed when we reached the buoy and I asked him if he was okay, which he said he was. We followed the others back to the beach and I was just in front of him. Jeff yelled at me to turn around and I saw him go under the first time. He went under 3 times and didn't come back up after the 3rd. I pulled him up and dragged him back to land where we called 911 and Wes performed CPR." David explained.

"The paramedic shocked him twice to get him back. She then realized his appendix might have burst." Blaine looked at Burt as he said this. Burt looked like he had aged a good 20 years in the past 5 minutes hearing this. If Blaine hadn't been blaming himself so badly for the incident, he would have felt terrible for the man.

"Is there a doctor around here anywhere?" Carole asked.

"There was one. He said he'd be back in a little while." Blaine replied.

"Burt, you should sit down." Carole helped Burt into one of the plastic chairs that were a few yards away while the five boys remained on the floor.

"Blaine? Do you want to sit in one of the chairs too?" Nick asked Blaine gently. Blaine just shook his head, staring at the floor.

* * *

><p>"Blaine." Blaine lifted his head to the sound of his voice. He wasn't aware when he had fallen asleep but he was aware that he was lying down on three of the plastic chairs. He sat up and saw Nick on his left; he was the one who had called to Blaine.<p>

"What time is it?" Blaine asked, trying to rub his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Half past five. Wes and David went back to Dalton for Warbler practice so Jeff and I are here until they come back to get us with the car." Nick nodded to the other side of Blaine and Blaine could see Jeff sitting there. He gave Blaine a tight smile. "We have to tell them about everything though."

"Where are Carole and Burt? And Kurt? How is he? Nick, did you hear anything?" Blaine sat up so suddenly it made his head spin for a moment and Nick put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Steady there." Nick said. After a few moments, he removed his arm. "Kurt's parents went to talk to the doctor. I woke you up because they just came into the room."

Blaine jerked his head towards where he saw Burt and Carole coming into the room. He wanted to run over to them and demand to know what they had been told but he held his composure, asking them when they got closer instead. Burt shook his head and went to sit down while Carole occupied the chair where Blaine's feet had been.

"Blaine, before I start to tell you this, it's not great news. Okay?" Carole's eyes were sad and Blaine had to swallow hard before nodding.

"His appendix did indeed burst. And it happened in the water. The doctor doesn't understand why he didn't show any symptoms besides his stomach hurting a bit though. Usually people throw up or have a fever and it didn't appear that Kurt showed any of that, unless he just didn't say anything."

"I wouldn't put that past him." Blaine muttered. "Sorry, go on."

"I'm afraid the news gets even worse from there. They had to get Kurt stable from the near-drowning before they could even think of putting him under an anesthesia and operating. By the time they had done that, the poison from Kurt's appendix bursting had spread. They operated because they had to, not because they wanted to, and they lost him three times on the table."

Carole's eyes were sparkling with tears and Blaine was finding it hard to breathe. He was aware of Nick's hand on his shoulder and he could feel it shaking.

"He survived and they got through the surgery. He's on a ventilator now and in the ICU. They were able to get rid of a lot of the poison but Kurt is still extremely sick. He's unconscious right now and they aren't sure when he will wake up. They don't believe he is in a coma, they just don't know. There could also be complications. Kurt also has a fever right now and they are trying to bring that down."

Blaine started sobbing again and he felt, rather than saw, Carole put her arms around him. He leaned his head on her shoulder and just let the tears flow. When he looked up a short time later, he didn't see Nick or Jeff, just Carole looking at him, sadly.

"Your friends? They went to find coffee." Carole said looking at him. She moved back a little, keeping Blaine at arm's length as he looked at him. "Do you really blame yourself Blaine?"

"Who told you that?" Blaine mumbled.

"The dark haired boy. Is that Nick?" Carole asked and Blaine nodded.

"Blaine, this wasn't anyone's fault."

"Burt was so angry when he came in though."

"Oh Blaine. You know Burt, he's a big softie at heart. He's just very concerned about Kurt right now, as we all are. And Burt doesn't like hospitals, can you blame him?" Carole asked.

"Blaine!" Jeff said as he walked over to where Carole and Blaine were.

"What?"

"We have to go. David is here and you have to come too. The headmaster found out and wants all of us in his office as soon as we get back to Dalton." Jeff said. "Nick is already in the car but I was told to come and get you."

"What?" Blaine sputtered. "I can't leave!"

"Blaine, we don't have a choice right now. We are in trouble enough. Please don't extend that." Jeff said, sounding serious.

"Blaine, you should go. I have your phone number; I'll text you and let you know. You need to get some sleep and eat something. Come back tomorrow okay?" Carole said. Blaine looked at her for a few minutes before getting up and following Jeff out of the room, to where David and Nick were waiting.

* * *

><p>"You are all lucky I am suspending any of you." The principal said seriously. He had Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff in his office and had been talking to them for the past 10 minutes. Blaine had been staring at the same point on his desk for those 10 minutes, not partaking in any of the conversation.<p>

"Mr. Anderson, what do you have to say for yourself?" Blaine jumped when he realized he was being addressed. He realized he had no idea what the last comment the principal had made was.

"About what?"

"About what you did today?"

"It was one of the worst days of my life and that includes all of the hospital visits I have endured due to bullying. I thought I was going to lose one of the most important people in my life and there is still a strong chance that I could." Blaine replied. The principal looked shocked and the other four were looking at Blaine with mixed expressions of shock and awe on their faces.

"Yes, because of all of your foolish decisions today, one of your classmates nearly died and could still die. You boys did not make good decisions today." The principal replied.

"Sir, Kurt would probably still be in the hospital right now even if we had stayed at Dalton and not skipped classes. His appendix probably would have still burst and we would be in a very familiar situation as we are now, except you wouldn't be meeting with us right now and we'd all still be at the hospital." Jeff spoke up.

"Be as it may boys, you will all receive detention for the next 10 days. You will still be able to attend Warbler practice due to Sectionals next week but nothing else. And I will hear no complaining about this." The principal held his hands up against the protests that had come out of Wes', Nick's and Jeff's mouths. David was looking at Blaine who was staring at the desk again. The detention meant it would be very difficult for Blaine to get to Lima to visit Kurt unless he skipped class again, or skipped detention.

He got up with the others as they left the principals' office and they made it out into the hallway before anyone said anything.

"Blaine, I know that look. Do not skip these detentions. You could get into more trouble and that would not help you or Kurt out." David said.

"How can I go see him otherwise David? I can't skip class again and after school and Warbler practice is the only time I can go see him!" Blaine nearly screamed.

"Whoa. You can go see him on Saturday and Sunday." Wes suggested.

"It's Tuesday Wes. I can't wait until Saturday." Blaine snapped back. "I should be there right now."

"Okay Blaine, we get that you are upset about this. We are too, and extremely worried. But please stop taking it out on us when we are the only ones who really know what happened and won't be asking you loads of questions about it." Jeff responded.

"All of the other Warblers know something is up and they will ask you what is wrong Blaine. So don't push us away when we can help you with those, okay?" Wes asked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please don't hate me for how long it took me to get this chapter up! I worked 54 hours last week and I have gotten sick, going to the doctors tomorrow which is depressing as I was supposed to be going away for New Years. :/

Anyways, here is the new chapter. Thank you all AGAIN so much for the insane amount of notifications and alerts and favorites I get. :D I love you all so much!

This chapter is a little bit of a filler...but they will get better. I have a LOT planned still!  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own none of Glee or the Warblers or anything.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine, there is no way you should drive back here tonight honey. You can't see Kurt anyways<em>." Carole's voice came floating over the phone line.

Blaine was back in his dorm room, the room that he shared with Kurt as he was talking to Carole. He was sitting on Kurt's bed, with a blanket wrapped around him. It had been four hours since he had left the hospital and he was desperate to see or hear if Kurt had improved at all.

"I can be there in an hour and a half though!" Blaine protested and he heard Carole sigh.

"_Blaine, you should not drive right now. It's also 9 and by the time you get here, you will get told to leave. Stay at Dalton where you are safe and go to your classes tomorrow and then come over here. Kurt probably won't be awake until tomorrow evening, if he wakes up tomorrow, anyways_." Carole replied.

"Did anything change in the past four hours?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"_No honey. Nothing changed. Kurt is still unconscious and he still has a fever that they are trying to bring down, and he is still on the ventilator_." Carole replied. There was silence on the other end of the line and Carole wondered if Blaine was still there.

"_Blaine_?" She asked.

"I'm here still." Blaine was trying to take deep breaths before he hesitantly asked the next question on his mind.

"Carole, how does he look?" Blaine heard a sigh on the other end of the line before Carole responded.

"_He looks sick Blaine, I'm not going to sugarcoat that or what I am about to tell you. There are burns on his chest from the defibrillator but those will go away with time. He has a lot of different machines attached to him right now including the ventilator. He also has IV's and a large bandage on his stomach from the surgery. He is also very pale and slightly grey looking. He also has cooling pads on various parts of his body to try and bring the fever down_." Carole replied. She hated that she had to relay all of this across the phone to a boy that she knew was hurting inside.

"I just want to be there with him. I know he's not supposed to be awake anytime soon but I just want to." Blaine responded.

"_I know honey. I know this is really hard for you right now. Burt, Finn and I are all planning on staying here tonight though, and we will text you if anything takes a turn for the worst. As long as we don't text you, everything is going fine, okay_?" Carole said.

"I can't really argue with that." Blaine sighed. "I just don't know how I am supposed to get through classes tomorrow and wait until the evening to come and see him."

"_Just keep your phone on you honey and we will keep you updated. I know this is hard for you Blaine, but you have to stay strong for Kurt's sake. And you need to stay strong for Burt's sake. This is worse for him right now than for you."_

"Carole, is Burt really angry with me? We made some pretty stupid decisions today." Blaine had been afraid to actually look at Kurt's father in the face since he had arrived at the hospital. There was another sigh on the other end of the phone before Blaine heard a response.

"_No Blaine, he is not angry with you. He is just incredibly worried about Kurt right now, as we all are. You boys may not have made the best decisions today but they are decisions that were made and now we have to deal with the consequences of them. And I think Burt doesn't really understand why Kurt skipped school like he did, it's not like Kurt, so I think he's trying to figure out whether or not you are a good influence on Kurt or not_."

"WHAT?" Blaine gasped. He felt all of the blood drain from his face. He couldn't imagine Burt keeping Kurt from him ever. It was agony for Blaine to be away from Kurt tonight, he couldn't imagine if this was going to happen permanently.

"_Blaine, I didn't say he thinks that, I said he is trying to figure out if he thinks that or not. They are two different things. And I know you are a wonderful influence on Kurt, and that he loves you, and I will not allow Burt to ever keep Kurt away from you_." Carole replied.

"Okay." Blaine said, his voice coming out smaller than he intended.

"_I'm being very serious when I tell you that Blaine. I have to go though; the doctor is coming out here. I think we are going to go see Kurt. I'll text you if anything bad happens alright? Get some sleep Blaine."_ Carole said before she hung up the phone.

Blaine looked at the phone for a few minutes before throwing it aside and flopping face first onto his bed, the tears starting to flow down his face once more. The sobs started to grow and soon were so loud, he didn't hear the knock on his door or the footsteps of the person who stepped in. He was aware when they sat on the floor in front of the bed though. He lifted his head up to see Nick looking up at him sympathetically.

"What do you want Nick?" Blaine asked, his voice coming out more hoarse and harsher than he meant, but he didn't try to apologize.

"I was coming to see if you had heard anything actually." Nick replied calmly. He looked at Blaine's face, so distraught and broken , and he knew something had to be done before Blaine completely drew into himself.

"No." Blaine replied.

"Are you going to skip classes and detention tomorrow to go see him?" Nick asked.

"Um…" Blaine started, unsure of whether he should tell Nick his plan or not.

"Come on Blaine, I won't tell anyone and I definitely won't tell Wes or David." Nick responded.

"Detention." Blaine replied.

"I'm coming with you." Nick said almost instantly, and Blaine's head shot up from where he had been staring at the bedspread. Nick didn't skip school often, the lake had been his first day off in many years and Blaine was shocked that he would miss another day, and also detention.

"What?" Blaine asked a few seconds later.

"I like Kurt. I'm coming with you to the hospital. Besides, if anything bad happens, you need someone else there. And I don't think you should be driving with how anxious and distracted you are at the moment." Nick knew he couldn't let Blaine go by himself, not in the state that he was in, and he didn't feel like having another one of his friends end up in the hospital when it could have been avoided.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know how he managed to get through his classes the next day. He had Wes, David, Jeff and Nick in various classes and he realized how much they had helped him. Especially in his Spanish class when he had been called out for not paying attention and Wes had somehow managed to tell the teacher in his very broken, terrible Spanish, that Blaine wasn't feeling good.<p>

After school ended, Blaine managed to get up to Nick's dorm room and away from Wes in record time. When he went into Nick's room, he noticed Jeff was there.

"Hey Jeff." Blaine said hesitantly. He trusted Jeff but Jeff sometimes didn't know when to keep a secret and not tell other people.

"Nick already told me what you two are doing. I would come too but since I have already missed a few of the detentions I got this year, I don't think I should miss this one. And Wes might have a coronary if three of us miss the extra Warbler practices he had to schedule around his detentions. But I am making you and Nick agree to text me whenever you know anything." Jeff said, guessing exactly what Blaine was thinking. He looked at Blaine, eyes narrowed as he looked up and down his face. He could tell that Blaine was starting to draw in on himself and hide his emotions.

"Don't do that." Jeff said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Blaine asked. He had been looking determinedly around the room, at everything except Jeff.

"Don't hide your emotions. It just ends up destroying you; we've all seen it happen Blaine. You need to communicate with us." Jeff said. He looked Blaine directly in the eyes as he said this, determined that Blaine understand what he meant.

Blaine, in turn, stared back at Jeff. He knew exactly what Jeff was referring to. An incident a few years before in which Blaine had ended up having a nervous breakdown, and ended up in the hospital.

"You wouldn't be any good to Kurt by getting yourself put in the hospital." Jeff continued.

"That's what I said." Nick walked into the room, undoing his tie as he did so. He walked over to his bed and threw the blazer, tie and his shoes on it.

"Am I going to distract Wes now?" Jeff had got up off his bed when Nick walked in and he was now looking at Nick expectedly.

"Yes. Keep him in the kitchen or something for the next 15 minutes. Enough to let me get changed and for Blaine and I to get out of here. Detention doesn't start for 25 so you should be fine and you won't miss it." Nick replied. He watched as Jeff nodded and bounced out of the room, in the direction of Wes and David's room.

"Blaine, let me get changed and then we'll go?" Nick turned to Blaine who was now sitting on the floor staring at his phone. He didn't look up but he nodded at Nick's question. Nick sighed and went into the bathroom connecting to the room to change.

Blaine continued to look at his phone and was surprised when it suddenly buzzed with a message from Finn. He opened the message and his heart dropped.

_Kurt had a seizure a little while ago. He is okay now but still not awake. I assume you are coming soon. Text my mom or I when you get here. _

"NICK! We need to go now!" Blaine cried, getting to his feet.

"What? Why?" Nick opened the door to the bathroom and stuck his head out. He had a t-shirt on but he still had his Dalton pants on.

"Finn just told me Kurt had a seizure! We need to go now." Blaine shot back. He was halfway to the door before Nick's voice stopped him.

"BLAINE! Calm down, would you? You don't have keys, we have to go out the back way and I need to put jeans on. Can you wait 5 minutes please?" Nick asked as calmly as he could. After Blaine nodded, he ducked back into the bathroom and quickly changed into his jeans. When he came out, Blaine was walking around the room in circles, playing with his phone. Nick grabbed a jacket, his keys, wallet and cellphone and then turned to Blaine.

"Okay?" He asked and Blaine practically bolted from the room. As Blaine rushed down the back corridor, Nick hurriedly locked his door and took off after Blaine, while texting Jeff.

_Kurt's brother texted Blaine. Kurt had a seizure and I think Blaine might have one in a minute from freaking out. I don't know if we'll be back tonight._

Blaine was already standing out next to Nick's car once Nick reached him. Nick unlocked his car and Blaine leapt into the passenger seat.

"Blaine, calm down." Nick said as he got into the driver's seat and started the car. "What did the text say exactly?"

Nick pulled out of the parking lot as Blaine recited the message which he had memorized by now.

"So, that doesn't mean that he is seizing right now does it? Finn said he is okay now. "Nick said.

"But he still isn't awake!" Blaine shot back.

"Blaine." Nick said as he pulled onto the on-ramp to get on the highway. "Kurt nearly died yesterday; his body needs time to rest. Relax please? I cannot deal with two hours of you freaking yourself out. Kurt is going to be fine."

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Blaine asked as soon as Carole appeared round the corner to meet them at the hospital. Her eyes were tired and sad looking and she was just exhausted. She had spent the entire night and day at the hospital with Burt and the boys, and she was exhausted.<p>

"Hi honey. Nick." Carole said, acknowledging the two boys that stood in front of her. Nick felt his phone vibrate and he looked down to see a message from Wes.

_FIRST_ _you two skip detention and THEN you skip Warbler practice? I get that Kurt is important, I am immensely worried about him too… but we have sectionals next week and we cannot spend all of our free time which isn't actually free time in a hospital two hours away from where we go to school! _

Nick just sighed as he deleted the message and instead paid attention to what Carole was telling Blaine.

"He did have the seizure earlier which is what Finn texted you about. It did not last long at all and he is now resting again. The doctors are not sure what caused the seizure but they are working to figure that out. But we can go and see him if you two would like?" Carole asked.

Blaine and Nick nodded and Carole turned around to start leading them to Kurt's room. Blaine followed closely behind, Nick a little slower. Once they reached Kurt's room, Blaine went right in after Carole while Nick stayed in the doorway, not wanting to intrude.

Blaine looked at Kurt, lying on the bed and his heart was in his throat. Kurt's eyes were closed, his hands limply at his sides. The blankets were folded down so his chest was uncovered. A chest that was bare and Blaine could see the faint burns from the defibrillator as well as a bandage that he assumed was covering up the scar from surgery. He was still attached to a lot of machines and Blaine had no idea what they were for.

"Blaine. Sit down. You look like you are going to fall over." Finn said as he grabbed Blaine's shoulder. Blaine jumped a little at the contact but he allowed Finn to steer him into one of the chairs and push him into it.

"Nick, you can come sit down too." Carole motioned to the boy standing awkwardly in the doorway. Nick nodded and walked over to the chair beside Blaine, who had his head in his hands at this point. Nick put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and while Blaine flinched, he didn't shrug it off.

Although Nick did feel a little awkward sitting in a hospital room with Kurt's family, he didn't move from the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**: (this is the exact same as my other story if any of you read both) _

_I know... I s_uck _for not updating before now. I am super super sorry. Things got crazy and I ended up going away for 5 days._

_I am also currently packing for my Internship. I leave in 11 days for that._

_Which brings me to an important point...my internship is going to keep me extremely busy. I am going to be working and living at WDW. I am hoping to post once more before I leave and then I don't know when my updates will be. I will try at least once every two weeks._

_The important thing... I **WILL** be continuing this story. I am going to finish it, no matter how long it may take me. So, please don't leave. :D_

**You are the best readers/reviewers ever! **

Disclaimer: I own none of Glee, or the Warblers or anything.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine."<p>

Blaine jumped up as he heard his name, being jolted out of sleep. He was sitting in one of the chairs in Kurt's room and he could see Nick and Carole standing above him, their faces concerned.

"Did something happen? How long have I been asleep?" Blaine asked. He was looking back at the bed at this point, at the still silent figure of Kurt.

"You stayed in here the whole night Blaine. You fell asleep a little while after we got here last night. It's now 7am and nothing changed." Nick answered Blaine's question.

Nick had stayed at the hospital until 10 and come back that morning to make Blaine go back to Dalton with him.

"Did you stay here too Nick?" Blaine asked, looking at Nick.

"No." Nick replied. "I went back late last night and came back to get you this morning." Nick knew Blaine would protest his last statement but he also knew he had to get Blaine.

"I'm not going." Blaine replied. "I am not leaving Kurt while he is still unconscious. That is not happening."

"Unfortunately that is not up for debate Blaine." Nick said forcefully. "We have to leave now in order to be back in time for 2nd period."

"No." Blaine replied stubbornly.

"Honey, please go. You need a distraction and I have told you before and I will tell you again, I will let you know if something happens. Burt will be back here in a little while and until he is here, I am going to stay with Kurt." Carole looked at Blaine who was staring at the ground. She kneeled down and put her hand under his chin to get him to look at her. "Blaine, please. You know Kurt would not want you just sitting here moping."

It took both Nick and Carole a good 10 minutes to get Blaine standing up and once he was up, Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Love you."

Blaine followed Nick out the room after looking back at Kurt one more time. They walked out into the parking lot where Nick had parked. Blaine got into the passenger seat and leant his head against the window, closing his eyes.

Nick looked over as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Blaine?" Nick asked hesitantly and Blaine opened his eyes, looking over at Nick.

"Do you want something to eat? There is a pack of muffins on the backseat." Nick asked. Blaine shook his head and put it back on the window.

"Blaine, when was the last time you ate?" Nick persisted.

"Leave it alone Nick." Blaine said without opening his eyes. He hadn't eaten since before they went to the beach and he knew Nick also knew this but he didn't feel like eating.

"Fine Blaine. But you know Wes will get on your case."

"Not unless you tell him I haven't eaten." Blaine remarked, eyes still closed.

He was well aware of how Wes would react if he knew Blaine hadn't eaten in that long.

Nick snorted at that comment as he pulled onto the highway. "Give Wes a little more credit than that Blaine. You know he'll figure it out without any help."

Blaine didn't reply to that.

"So, I have blueberry, chocolate chip and poppy seed muffins. Reach back and grab whichever one strikes your fancy." Nick received no response to that from the other boy.

"I'm serious Blaine." Still no response and Nick glanced away from the road to look at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open and he was taking deep breaths. Nick sighed and turned the radio down as to not wake Blaine up, as he continued the 2 hour drive back to Dalton.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we are back at Dalton." Nick said removing the keys from the ignition and turning to Blaine.<p>

Blaine sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around for a few moments, becoming more aware of his surroundings. He sighed as he got out of the car and stepped out into the breezy air. Nick walked around the other side of the car and joined him.

"I guess I should go change into my Dalton clothes." Blaine said looking down at the jeans he was wearing. "I'll see you in 3rd period." He looked at Nick who nodded.

Blaine walked around to the back entrance in an effort to not be seen by anyone and headed up to his room. Once there he changed his jeans before he fell onto the bed and decided to stay there for a few moments before getting fully dressed.

The next thing he knew was his door closing and someone walking towards the bed.

He looked up to see Jeff standing there.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked sitting up and yawning.

"Lunch. And according to Nick, you need to eat something."

"Seriously, does Nick feel the need to tell everyone everything?" Blaine asked, his temper instantly flaring up as he glared at Jeff. Jeff took a step backwards from Blaine before he attempted to speak.

"Calm down dude." Jeff said as calmly as he could. "And actually Blaine, I would be thanking Nick if I were you. He has done a ridiculous amount of things for you the past two days. He didn't get back to Dalton until after midnight last night and got up at 4:30 this morning to come back and get you so you wouldn't be moping at the hospital all day long and to get you to classes although that seems a little pointless if you are just going to sleep all day long." As Jeff had been speaking he had sat down on one of the chairs and was looking at Blaine.

"He should have left me at the hospital." Blaine mumbled. He knew Jeff was right but he didn't want to agree.

"Seriously Blaine? Get up now. You need to eat." Jeff got up and was looking expectantly at Blaine who didn't move.

"Blaine Anderson. If you do not get up right now, I will shove you off the bed, and don't you dare think I won't."

Blaine looked at Jeff for a few moments. Jeff stared back and Blaine and sighed as he got off the bed. As he stood up, he felt a surge of lightheadedness and he almost fell back onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked from beside him. Blaine nodded and after steadying himself, he walked out of his door with Jeff behind him. Jeff was continuously chatting as they walked down to the cafeteria but Blaine tuned him out. With how lightheaded he was feeling, it was hard for him to put one foot in front of the other. They reached the cafeteria and Blaine could see David, Wes and Nick sitting at their usual table; three chairs empty for Jeff, Blaine and Kurt.

"Go sit down. I'll get you something." Jeff watched as Blaine nodded and watched him walk unsteadily towards the table.

Nick looked up, first at Blaine and then at Jeff. They shared a worried glance as Blaine reached the table and sat down. Wes looked up from his plate at the boy sitting across from him.

"You look awful." He remarked.

"Thanks." Blaine responded sarcastically.

"So we basically covered for you in your classes earlier...between the four of us." David remarked. "Said you were sick but I don't think you should miss again. And you missed a test in English."

"Are you actually going to detention today?" Wes aimed the question at both Nick and Blaine.

"I am. What about you?" Nick looked at Blaine who shrugged noncommittally.

"And what about Warbler practice?" Wes asked.

"Yes Wes. I will not miss Warbler practice again. I know sectionals are in two days. I don't want you to freak out on me again." Nick replied, grinning at Wes.

"Blaine?"

Blaine was too busy staring at the table. He was starting to get tunnel vision.

"Blaine?" Nick asked again. He looked at Blaine and quickly turned to Jeff who sat down next to Blaine.

"Grab his arm right now!"

Jeff looked surprised but he did as Nick instructed at the exact moment that Blaine started to slump backwards. Jeff quickly repositioned himself so he was behind Blaine, holding him up by his shoulders, keeping him from falling onto the ground as Nick and Wes came around the table to help them put Blaine more softly onto the floor.

"We need an adult right now!" David called out loudly, causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at their table.

Wes was kneeling by Blaine now, slapping his face not so gently.

"He is an idiot." Wes said to the group at large as he continued slapping his face.

"Don't slap so hard." Nick remarked.

"Why? He is an idiot." Wes shot back. "We told him."

"Technically you didn't tell him Wes." Jeff pointed out.

"What is going on?" An adult came over and when Nick looked up, he saw their English teacher. "Is that Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes. He hasn't eaten anything the past two days since he has been sick and it just hit him." David lied to the teacher. He knew how awkward it looked that Blaine had missed class that morning and was now in the cafeteria.

"Hmmm well, do I need to call for an ambulance?" The teacher asked.

"No need. We'll get him back to his room." Nick said. As to prove his point, he tugged on one of Blaine's arms so Blaine was half-sitting up, his head lolling forwards onto his chest.

"David, get his other arm and put it around your shoulder." Wes instructed once he realized what Nick was doing. Together Nick and David pulled Blaine up until he was standing with one arm around Nick and David's shoulders.

"Jeff; grab the sandwich and bring it with you." David said as they took Blaine out of the cafeteria with Jeff and Wes following.

Blaine was brought back to awareness when he felt softness under him. He groaned and opened his eyes, realizing that he was in his room and seeing the four boys standing there.

"You are an idiot Blaine." Wes said before Blaine could say anything.

"What happened?" Blaine asked. The last thing he recalled was sitting in the cafeteria.

"You passed out you idiot." Wes said.

"Really?" Blaine asked. He looked at Wes whilst trying to remember what had caused him to pass out. The last thing he remembered was sitting at the table in the lunchroom.

"Yes really." Jeff replied. "We warned you and you didn't listen so now the entire population of school that was in the cafeteria 10 minutes ago saw you pass out."

"Fantastic." Blaine groaned. He was now dreading the questions he would get whenever he decided to go back into the Dalton halls.

"We have to go back to class but we'll cover for you. And we'll cover detention again if you decide to skip to go visit Kurt." Jeff said.

"If you do miss Warbler practice again, please come to our room later and practice with us. I know we had the songs picked out weeks ago but we still need to practice." The four boys were walking towards the door as David said this.

They were almost out the door when Nick turned around.

"There is food on the desk. Eat it. We don't want another friend to wind up in the hospital because he passed out while driving." Nick glared at Blaine until Blaine nodded and then Nick shut the door.

* * *

><p>"I really need you Kurt. I need to see your eyes open and I need to tell you I love you." Blaine was back in Kurt's room at the hospital. After passing out in the lunchroom, he had gone to the hospital and remained there all day. He wasn't even aware of what time it was until his phone buzzed and he picked it up.<p>

_4:30 Finn Hudson: ND found out about Kurt. Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina are on their way over there. Heads up, Rachel is one of her moods right now._

"Well, this'll be a fun time, won't it?" Blaine said sarcastically to the still boy lying on the bed in front of him. Blaine had been staring at Kurt's face for the past 2 hours, at the monitors still attached to him and the oxygen mask still covering Kurt's face. The doctors had gotten Kurt's fever that had been very high down and were basically just waiting for him to wake up. Blaine desperately wanted that to be the time that he was with him. He knew Burt was desperate for Kurt to wake up, and Blaine was too but Blaine wanted to be the one Kurt first saw when his eyes opened.

More moments passed before Blaine heard female voices in the hallway that he recognized one in particular. The girls whose voices those belonged to came in a few moments later. Mercedes spotted Blaine and immediately came over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi Mercedes." Blaine said awkwardly, not putting his arms around Mercedes. She broke off a few moments later and moved away, Blaine could see the tears in her eyes.

"Finn told us you were one of the people with him when everything happened. How are you holding up?" Tina asked from the other side of the bed.

"I'm fine. It's Kurt we should be worrying about." Blaine said changing the subject quickly. He didn't want the girls talking about him when Kurt was still lying on the hospital bed, unconscious.

"When is he supposed to wake up?" Quinn asked softly.

"The doctors say anytime now. He was pretty bad off and he is still really sick but they believe he should wake up soon." Blaine replied. He was holding onto one of Kurt's hands and although Rachel looked like she wanted to hold it, Blaine wasn't about to give it up.

"Is he in pain?" Tina asked. Her eyes had moved from Blaine's face to Kurt's pale face.

"He's on a lot of painkillers right now. If he were to wake up right now, he wouldn't feel anything." Blaine replied. He had spent a good hour talking to the doctor who had been given permission by Burt to tell Blaine anything. Burt and Blaine still hadn't spoken since Burt came into the hospital, and Blaine appreciated the gesture more than Burt could know.

"Did his appendix really burst?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, that's why he's still really sick. The poison from his appendix spread through his body while they were trying to get his breathing back under control from his almost drowning." Blaine explained.

"Has he been conscious at all?" Mercedes asked.

"No. The last time he was conscious was before he went under the water." Blaine responded.

"I can't believe Finn didn't say anything before!" Rachel exclaimed.

"We didn't know right off the bat if he was going to make it, and it didn't make any sense to have more people know." Blaine shrugged. He was glad Finn hadn't said anything about it, for this exact reason. He understood the ND girls were worried about Kurt, but he didn't like having them all here, when he could be spending some time with Kurt by himself.

"I can't believe this happened. Poor Kurt." Tina said.

"Hasn't he been through enough?" Quinn asked.

"He definitely has. But he's strong, we know he'll make it through this and he'll be stronger and back to his usual fashionable self before we know it." Mercedes said, trying to smile.

"We have to get back. We have Glee practice for sectionals. Are you going to be there with Dalton?" Tina asked and Blaine nodded. He knew he had missed a lot but he knew he was still the lead soloist at sectionals for Dalton.

"We just really wanted to see how he was." Quinn said.

"Please text me and let me know if anything changes Blaine." Mercedes gave Blaine another hug as she followed Rachel, Quinn and Tina out of the room. Blaine collapsed back into the chair next to the bed and resumed his staring at Kurt's face. His phone buzzed and he looked down at it.

_5:05 David: Covered for you in Detention. Assuming you are at the hospital again. If you come back tonight, come to Wes' and my room. How is Kurt doing?_

Blaine was in the process of replying to David with his free hand when something happened that made him drop his phone. Kurt's hand had shifted slightly under his and he stood up quickly, the phone dropping to the floor.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt's hand shifted again and Blaine looked down before looking back at Kurt's face. His heart leapt when he saw Kurt's eyes open and looking at him.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, tears running down his cheeks as the other boy looked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So as previously mentioned before, I leave for my internship tomorrow. I can't promise any timing about when the update will be. If you do follow my Tumblr though, I usually post when I am working on it and things about it. :)_

Thanks all of you for being so patient. :) I will update as much as I can and as quickly as I can.

Also, this format in this chapter is a little different than the others.

**Disclaimer: I own none of Glee or the Warblers.**

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling Mr. Hummel?" Kurt tore his eyes away from the doctor and he looked at Blaine's face, who was standing on the other side of the bed. Blaine was smiling but Kurt could tell, even in his drug induced haze, that it was forced and Blaine's eyes looked worried.<p>

"Mr. Hummel?" The doctor asked again. Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine to look back at the doctor.

"Mmmm Okay." Kurt replied. He had only been awake for 10 minutes and he was already getting tired, slurring his words. The doctor had come in and removed the oxygen mask which Kurt appreciated.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" The doctor asked. Kurt didn't respond as he closed his eyes, eyelids feeling far too heavy to keep them open.

"Honey, I need you to keep your eyes open. I need to ask you these questions before you can sleep again." The doctor said. Kurt kept his eyes open until he felt pressure on his hand. He forced his eyes open to see Blaine standing there.

"Hey babe, keep your eyes open, okay? You can sleep once she has asked the questions, but you need to keep your eyes open right now, can you do that?" Blaine had so much concern in his eyes that Kurt nodded. He didn't want Blaine to be worried and he resolved to keep his eyes open while Blaine wanted him to.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" The doctor repeated her question.

Blaine was looking at Kurt, struggling to keep his eyes open. He had screamed rather loudly for a doctor when Kurt's eyes had opened. Kurt had looked so confused that it had torn Blaine's heart apart. And now, he could hardly keep his eyes open to answer the questions. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand again and started rubbing circles on Kurt's palm with his thumb. Kurt looked at him and Blaine tried to smile.

"I don't really feel anything." Kurt replied, blinking rapidly.

"That's because you are on a lot of painkillers right now. You might start hurting a bit more once those begin to wear off. Your temperature is still a bit higher than we would like right now, and you are still quite sick, but you are definitely getting there. Get some sleep and if you need anything, there is a button above your bed. Someone will come and check on you in a few hours." The doctor said. Blaine watched as she looked at the monitors Kurt was attached to, wrote a few things down and then walked out of the room.

Blaine watched as she shut the door and then he turned his attention back to Kurt. Kurt's head kept drooping forwards and he kept jerking back up, blinking his eyes rapidly and looking at Blaine.

"Kurt, you can sleep honey." Blaine said softly.

"Don't want to." Kurt replied.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Miss you." Kurt responded.

Blaine's heart soared. He knew Kurt was not entirely himself at the moment due to the drugs in his system, but Blaine couldn't explain his love for Kurt at that present moment.

"I'll still be here honey. And your dad and Carole will be here soon. You want to be awake for them, don't you?" Blaine encouraged.

"Sleep with me." Kurt mumbled. His eyelids were half-shut at this point but Blaine could see him still fighting them.

"Kurt, I'm not sure that is a good idea." Blaine hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to be next to Kurt but he was afraid of hurting him.

"Please." Kurt's voice sounded so pitiful that Blaine gave in. He moved away from Kurt and removed his hand from Kurt's, intent on taking his shoes and jacket off.

"No." Kurt mumbled when Blaine's hand left his. "Come back."

"I am honey. I'm just taking my shoes and jacket off." Blaine said. He did this in record time and was back holding Kurt's hand before he knew it. He climbed carefully onto the hospital bed, aware of all of Kurt's wires and IV and being careful not to knock any of them out. He shifted behind Kurt while trying not to knock Kurt either. Kurt slowly lifted his head and then put it on Blaine's shoulder.

"Is that comfortable Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking down at Kurt whose eyes were closed again.

"Mmmm. You smell so good Blaine." Kurt slurred and Blaine smiled. He kissed the top of Kurt's hair, not caring how messed up it was.

"Go to sleep honey. You need rest." Blaine said. There wasn't a response from Kurt and when Blaine looked down at Kurt, he could see Kurt's chest rising slowly and deep breaths emitting from Kurt's mouth.

Blaine carefully reached into his pocket for his phone, trying not to jostle Kurt as he did so. He knew he had some people to text. He quickly put his phone to silent before texting.

To Finn Hudson, David, Wes, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Nick and Jeff 5:30pm: _Kurt woke up a bit ago. Don't call, he's asleep right now. He was confused and tired but seemed okay. _

It was barely 3 minutes before the texts started flooding back in.

Finn Hudson 5:33pm: _I'm already on my way back with Burt and my mom right now. Be there in 10 minutes._

Mercedes Jones 5:33pm: _How is he, really? I cannot believe we missed him waking up by only a little while._

Rachel Berry 5:34 pm: _Did he ask about me?_

David 5:35pm: _Good to hear dude! Assuming you are staying there tonight?_

Wes 5:36pm: _Don't you dare end up missing that bus to sectionals. Glad to hear about Kurt._

Blaine snorted at that one. He still had another day and a half until the bus left for sectionals, something Wes had seemed to have forgotten.

Quinn Fabray 5:40pm: _Is he off that oxygen mask? I'm happy to hear he woke up, even if it was only briefly._

Nick 5:41pm: _Give him my best! Glad to hear he's okay dude._

Jeff 5:42pm: _Yayyyyyyyyy!_

After laughing quietly at Jeff's text, Blaine put his phone back in his pocket, careful not to jostle Kurt again. He only had a few more moments before Finn, Burt and Carole came in. They stopped at the sight of Kurt and Blaine on the bed and Blaine blushed.

"He wanted me up here with him." Blaine said softly, looking at Burt's stony face. "I can get back down."

"Relax honey. He looks peaceful for the first time in a number of days. You are fine." Carole said smiling. She reached down and stroked Kurt's hair from his forehead to see his face. Kurt responded by mumbling and burying his face further into Blaine's shoulder.

"I guess he doesn't want me to touch his head then." Carole said as she moved away.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said apologetically.

"It's okay. He wants you right now, even if he is asleep." Carole smiled as she sat down next to Finn who had taken a seat. Blaine looked at Burt who hadn't even moved. Carole saw where Blaine's eyes were looking and she looked up, getting up a minute later.

"Burt, sit down. Kurt is fine with Blaine on the bed." Carole said, gently pulling on Burt's hand. Burt pulled back against Carole and turned to Blaine.

"We need to talk right now." Burt said and Blaine jumped in surprise from where he had been looking back down at Kurt's face.

"Burt! Kurt is asleep and talking to Blaine will wake him up. Don't do that right now." Carole scolded.

"No. It has to happen right now, while Kurt is asleep. Blaine, we should talk in the hallway." Burt said determinedly. Finn looked anxiously between Blaine, Burt and Carole but not saying anything. Blaine waited for a few moments before deciding he had no choice.

"Okay. Carole, can you help me get Kurt off? I don't want to wake him up." Blaine said softly. Carole nodded and moved closer to the bed. She gently grabbed Kurt's head and pulled him away from Blaine as Blaine shifted off the bed. He unhooked his hand from Kurt's hand and as he pulled away, Kurt started to wake up.

"Blaine?" Kurt's eyes opened and he looked at Blaine sleepily.

"Go back to sleep. I'm going to talk to your dad outside and then I'll be back in here." Blaine said.

"Don't leave." Kurt mumbled.

"I'll be right back. Carole and Finn are going to be in here with you." Blaine responded.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt whispered.

"Nothing important buddy. Go back to sleep." Burt said. Kurt nodded sleepily and closed his eyes again. Blaine followed Burt out of the room, heart racing as he prepared himself to get Burt wrath again. He shut the door behind him and turned to face Burt. He was surprised when Burt was looking at him with a calm look on his face.

"Blaine," Burt started. "I wasn't kind to you the other day. I was too concerned about the fact that Kurt had been hurt under your watch to realize it wasn't your fault and that you had actually saved Kurt's life."

"That actually wasn't me. David and Wes mostly saved him." Blaine replied.

"I need to thank those boys. Can they come here so I can thank them personally?" Burt asked.

Blaine started at Burt for a few moments, surprised about what he was hearing and that Burt was apologizing and thanking him for being a part of something that had nearly killed Kurt.

"I-yeah-I can call them." Blaine stammered.

"Blaine, I really am sorry. I have you to thank for saving my son's life, and because Kurt didn't tell anyone before how sick he was, he nearly died. You are a wonderful addition to Kurt's life and I am sorry that I didn't see what you did before now." Burt said sincerely.

Blaine nodded, not able to say much. "I-uh- I'm going to call the others now."

"Okay, I'm going back into Kurt's room. Come back in when you are done." Burt said. Blaine nodded as Burt went back into Kurt's room. Blaine walked down the hallway a little pulling out his phone as he went and putting it back onto vibrate. He sat down by one of the walls and dialed David's number, figuring him as the most likely to pick up. The phone rang a few times before David picked up.

"Blaine! You are on speakerphone right now, in the middle of Warbler Practice. How is Kurt?" David's voice came through the line.

"Hey everyone. He's okay, he's still asleep right now. His dad wants Wes, Nick, Jeff and you to come to the hospital so he can thank you." Blaine replied.

"Tonight?" Nick's voice came over the line, sounding like he was a little away from the phone.

"I guess. I just said I'd call you and tell you." Blaine replied.

"Kurt's dad? The same guy who was pissed at us when we explained what had happened?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." Blaine responded.

"We'll come after Warbler practice. We want to see Kurt anyways." Wes said. "And we should continue practicing. We'll text you when we are on the way Blaine. Talk to you later."

Blaine said goodbye and then hung up the phone. He started the walk back to the room when he saw Finn dashing towards him.

"Finn?" Blaine asked, his heart rate increasing automatically. "What's wrong?"

"Kurt is asking for you and freaking out. The doctor said he's having a panic attack and needs you."

Blaine immediately took off towards Kurt's room, not caring whether Finn was with him or not. He burst through the door and saw Kurt on the bed, his arms flailing everywhere and eyes scrunched shut. He kept hearing his name repeated. Carole saw him come in and motioned for him to come towards the bed. Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's flailing arms and held it down.

"KURT!" He said loudly. "KURT!"

"Blaine." Kurt whimpered as he stopped struggling.

"It's okay honey. I'm here." Blaine said as he stroked Kurt's hand. Kurt's face relaxed and he turned his head towards Blaine, opening his eyes as he did so. Blaine watched as the panic dissolved them from, replaced with exhaustion.

"Well now that Kurt seems to be okay, can I talk to you two outside please?" Blaine hadn't even noticed the doctor in the room who was now looking at Burt and Carole.

"Yes." Carole said as she moved away from the bed. "Come on Burt." She tugged Burt out of the room. "Kurt is fine now."

Blaine didn't watch as they shut the door behind them, his eyes solely on Kurt who was struggling to stay awake again.

"I wonder what is on the tv." Finn said as he turned away, clearly to give them some privacy. Finn grabbed the remote and started to flip through channels.

"Come up here again." Kurt slurred sleepily and Blaine obliged. He carefully positioned himself on the bed and just like before, Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder, this time turning it inwards so his face was against Blaine's neck. Blaine put his arms around Kurt carefully, not touching Kurt's stomach or side.

"Honey, do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt lightly shook his head but didn't move it from where it was smushed into Blaine. A few minutes later, Blaine could hear Kurt's breathing start to even out. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's hair.

"Love you." He said.

Kurt's sleepy, quiet response came back a few moments later. "Love you more."

Kurt's breathing started to get deeper and slower and when Blaine glanced down a few moments later, he could tell that Kurt was asleep. He smiled and ignoring the fact that Finn was in the room, and that Kurt's parents were outside he decided to close his eyes as well.


End file.
